Interview with the Smashers
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: Basically, I'm interviewing the Smash Brothers Roster with Dark Pit. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Sombrakitty is flipping through some notecards in her office, when a certain shadowy double of Pit stormed in.

Dark Pit: "Sombra what the hell?!"

Sombrakitty: "Well it's nice to see you too Dark." Dark Pit growls and face palms.

Dark Pit: "You remember what day it is today... Right?"

Sombrakitty: "If it's your birthday I didn't get you anything. Get out of my office."

Dark Pit: "It is not my birthday and this isn't even your office!"

Sombrakitty: "What proof do you have?" Dark Pit shoves the name tag on the desk in Sombrakitty's face. In bold, it clearly states "ALEXANDER DOUVE: INTERVIEWER". "Now how'd this get into my office?"

Dark Pit: "Seriously?!" He slams his fist on the desk and glares at Sombra. She sighs loudly with annoyance.

Sombrakitty: "Ok. Fine. So what if I threw the Interviewer out of the office. So what?"

Dark Pit: "So everyone is expecting to be interviewed today!"

Sombrakitty: "Well, just tell them to get the f*ck out."

Dark Pit: "Would you want to tell all the Smashers that?"

Sombrakitty: "No, that's why I'm making _you_ do it." Dark Pit glares at her a bit more until she sighs once again. "Fine."

* * *

Ok, here we go with an interview. Ugh... Why do I let Dark keep convincing me to do this shit? Well, if you guys want to, you can suggest who the next character from Smash to be interviewed is. And since I want to get everyone on the same page, I'm gonna describe my appearance for you.

Hair:Long, wavy brown hair with black frosted tips.

Eyes: How do you think they look?! Just like King Sombra's!

Height: 5/3 (I know I'm short... -_-')

Outfit: A green t-shirt with a picture of the Crystal Heart on it and a pair of Worn black jeans. Also some black and red Nike's.

Ect.: A pair of dark grey cat ears, a black tail like a cat's and a horn like King Sombra's. Also, there's a necklace around my neck that has a thin golden chain and a little crystal heart.

Ugh... Now that that's done, our first interviewee, is...


	2. Mario

**Ugh... Now that that's out of the way, the first interviewee is...**

* * *

Sombrakitty: "Well, I think we all saw this coming. The first person we'll interview is... Mario!"

Mario: "Ya-Hoo!"

Sombrakitty: "Don't get cute. So, on with the interview."

 _What do you like the most about Smash Brothers?_

Mario thinks about this for a long time.

Mario: "Well, I'd have to say-"

Sombrakitty: "Hold on! You speak English?!"

Mario: "Yes... Like everyone one else."

Sombrakitty: "Wow..."

Mario: "Anyways, my favorite part of Smash is getting the o meet all the new characters. There's a lot of new faces in Smash Bros. this time around."

Sombrakitty:...

Mario: "Ummm... Sombra?"

Sombrakitty: "Oh sorry. I'm still recovering from the fact you can actually speak."

Mario: Lets out an aggravated sigh "Can we get on to the next question?"

Sombrakitty: "Oh, right."

 _If you were the player, which character would be your Main?_

Mario: "Oooh... That's a good one. Well... I guess It'd be Zero Suit Samus."

Sombrakitty: "Why's that?"

Mario: "Well, I admire her strength and speed on the battlefield."

Sombrakitty: "You'd just like to spam her Down+B wouldn't you?"

Mario: "Hell yes."

Sombrakitty: "Yeah, that's what I thought. Ok, final question."

 _Have you and Peach gotten closer as a result of Smash?_

Mario: "Well, when we're not beating the living crap out of each other, yeah. We've been getting along greatly."

Sombrakitty: "You make it sound like you didn't get along before. How come?"

Mario: "Well... Let's face facts. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, we never had any time to just hang out." Remembers how Bowser always kidnapped Peach and dragged her away, letting the princess sob and cry for "Mario!". "But now, we've got all our friends to help us keep Peach from being kidnapped." Remembers how Bowser tried to take Peach away at Smash Mansion, but turned around and saw that all the heroes in Smash were just about ready to pound him to a pulp if he did. Bowser set Peach down and ran off quickly.

Sombrakitty: "Oh. That's so nice."

Dark Pit: "Are... Are you... Crying!"

Sombrakitty: "Aww, don't be stupid dumbass."

Dark Pit: "Forget I ever worried about your emotions."

Sombrakitty: "Yeah, and the world will keep on spinning."

* * *

Ok guys. Mario is only the first of many Smashers to be interviewed. Who do you want to see interviewed next and what questions do you have for them? Hope you're enjoying this and don't forget to ask a Smasher a question and vote for who you want to see interviewed next in the comments below. Have a nice day. ;)


	3. Dark Pit

Sombrakitty: "Alright. Since you guys insist... I'll interview me associate. Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit: "Fine. But let's get this over with quickly."

Sombrakitty: "Alright! Now, for the first question:"

 _What are your feelings towards Pit?_

Dark Pit: "Ah jeez. I'm sure everyone knows the answer to this one. I-"

Sombrakitty: Impersonating Dark Pit "Wanna f*ck Pit in the ass."

Dark Pit: "No! I, LOATH, Pit. I just want to rip him in half!" Grabs a throw pillow and rips it in half after a bit of struggling

Sombrakitty: "Ummmmmm... You owe me for the pillow."

Dark Pit: Growls and covers his face with his hands "Why you... What with the... And the way you... And you're dumb horn... Stupid shirt and... GRAHH!"

Sombrakitty: "Ok, next question!"

 _Do you have a crush on anyone in the Roster?_

Dark Pit: Blushes. "Well... I mean... No! That's stupid."

Sombrakitty: "Then why're you blushing?" Raises an eyebrow and gives a cocky smirk.

Dark Pit: "Shut up! Next question."

Sombrakitty: "But you still haven't answered _this_ question."

Dark Pit: "Ugh, fine! Well I mean... there's..." Thinks about how nice Lucina was to him on his first day of Smash.

* * *

(Flashback Time ;3)

Lucina: "Oh hi. You must be Dark Pit. You seem cool. Hope I get to fight you some time dude."

Dark Pit: "Oh.. um... yeah..."

Lucina: Chuckles and waves as she walks away from him.

(Next day)

Dark Pit and Lucina are in a battle. Lucina comes charging a Dark Pit with her sword, but Dark Pit dodges and punches her. She's hit in the face and sent flying off the screen. Dark Pit looks at where Lucina was and at his fist, his mouth agape.

(Later)

Dark Pit: "Oh jeez, she hates me I just know it!"

Someone knocks on his door. Dark Pit opens the door to see Lucina standing there with a smile.

Lucina: "Uh, hey man. About earlier-"

Dark Pit: "I'm sorry! I didn't know the punch would be that strong! Please forgive me!" Dark Pit gets on his hands and knees and looks up at Lucina, expecting her to be furious. Lucina just stares at him for a few seconds before smiling and kneeling down. She puts a hand on his shoulder and he looks into her eyes.

Lucina: "Hey. It's fine. It _was_ a battle after all. Don't get so worked up over it."

Dark Pit: "I... um..." Realizes the position he's in and panics a bit. He stands up immediately. "Eh heh... Ah crap."

Lucina: Chuckles again and stands up as well. "Well, I'll see you around." Waves goodbye and walks away. Dark Pit stands there stunned.

Dark Pit: "W-wow..."

* * *

Sombrakitty: "Dark? Dark! DARK?!"

Dark Pit: Wakes up from his daydream and looks around. "Oh... right..."

Sombrakitty: "So?"

Dark Pit: "So what?"

Sombrakitty: Facepalms. "So, are you going to answer the question or not?!"

Dark Pit: "Wha- no!"

Sombrakitty: "Ugh... We've wasted enough time on that one question. Alright! Last question!"

Dark Pit: "Finnaly..."

 _If you were to choose a character you want in Smash, who would you choose?_

Dark Pit: "Hmm... I think maybe... Phosphora?"

Sombrakitty: "Why's that?"

Dark Pit: "Well... wait no... never mind..."

Sombrakitty: "What? What's wrong?"

Dark Pit: "I changed my mind ok?"

Sombrakitty: "Ok, who do you want in Smash then?"

Dark Pit: "I don't want anyone else in Smash."

Sombrakitty: ! Cat ears and tail stand on end.

Dark Pit: "What?"

Sombrakitty: "N-n-nothing..." A very angry Phosphora is right behind Dark Pit, with electricity crackling all over her body.

Dark Pit: "Is it about Phosphora-... She's right behind me isn't she?"

Phosphora: "YES!" Dark Pit screams as Phosphora pounces on him and begins beating the living crap out of him.

Sombrakitty: "Wow... she's mad... umm... Can someone call Dr. Mario?"

* * *

Ok guys, you wanted me to interview Dark Pit, and I did. Now, here's a challenge. ASK THE SMASHERS YOUR QUESTIONS! Seriously! I keep asking you guys to do it, and you never do. So you know what? I won't interview another Smasher until you ask them YOUR questions. If you're interested in asking a question, don't be afraid to. Oh well... Tell me who you want me to interview next, follow and favorite the story, and have a great day.


	4. Zero Suit Samus

Sombrakitty: "Alright. Let's do this. Our next interviewee is... Zero Suit Samus!" Audience gives a round of applause as the bounty huntress walks over to Sombrakitty and sits down next to her.

Zero Suit Samus: "Wow. This place got an upgrade."

Sombrakitty: "It's amazing what money can do these days. By the way Dark, I may or may not have taken $7,000 out of your Bank Account."

Dark Pit: "Wait what?"

Sombrakitty: "Nothing. Ok. I have some exciting news! People actually sent us their questions for you Samus."

Zero Suit Samus: "Well, ok? Can we get this over and done with? I have to fight Link in 1 hour."

Sombrakitty: "Of course. First question,"

 _How do you feel about your Power Suit and you being different Characters?_ _(BlazingBlueFire14)_

Zero Suit Samus: "Well, in all honesty, it's a bit... odd. But then again, what isn't odd in Smash Bros."

Sombrakitty: "I feel the same way. You know something weird?"

Zero Suit Samus: "What?"

Sombrakitty: "Well, you don't really think about this sort of stuff until someone brings it up. Then it's like, _"Whoa! How have I never noticed this?"_."

Dark Pit: "Fair point."

Sombrakitty: "I'm not paying you to talk Dark."

Dark Pit: "You're not paying me at all."

Zero Suit Samus: "Ok, Pittoo, shut up. Sombra, not to rush you, but could you speed it up a bit?"

Sombrakitty: "Right. Next question."

 _Do you appreciate your Final Smash? (BlazingBlueFire14)_

Zero Suit Samus: "It's not as cool as my Final Smash when I'm in my Power Suit, but it's still pretty cool."

Sombrakitty: "I personally love your Final Smash. I love shooting everyone on the battlefield with your ship's lazers."

Zero Suit Samus: "Thanks."

Sombrakitty: "No problem. Ok, last question."

Dark Pit: Clears his throat and nudges Sombra in the arm.

Sombrakitty: "What?"

Dark Pit: "You may want to look at this last question a bit more closely." Hands her a Note Card with the final question on it.

Sombrakitty: Reads the question on the note card carefully and her eyes widen. "..."

Zero Suit Samus: "Everything ok?"

Sombrakitty: "..." Shakes her head the snap out of it. "What? Oh um..." Looks at the camera, which closes in on her face. "Well, I was going to ask... Dark Pit!"

Dark Pit: "What?"

Sombrakitty: "I was going to ask if Dark Pit could ask the final question."

Dark Pit: Looks at her with shock as a bright red exclamation mark appears above his head. "Oh, no no no no no-"

Sombrakitty: "What's that? You'll do it? Great!" Before he can counter, she shoves him into the seat in front of Samus and runs away.

Dark Pit: "Wait! Ugh..."

Zero Suit Samus: "Um... Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit: "Oh no... Ok... last question."

 _You have dozens of fan art that are so indescribable on how they portrayed you. Doesn't it offend you? (BlazingBlueFire14)_

Zero Suit Samus: "Yes.. it does actually..." Tightens her fists.

Dark Pit: "Are... you ok?"

Zero Suit Samus: "NO!" Picks up the chair she was sitting on and throws it at the camera.

* * *

Oh.. wow... I knew she wouldn't take it well. Well, I'm going to see if the Camera guy is dead. You guys keep asking the Smashers questions and vote for which Smasher you want to see me interview next in the comments below. I'll see you guys later, have a great day!


	5. A short message

Ok... guys. Thanks for looking out for me. I know I need to change the story layout, so thanks for opening my eyes to that. I don't want this story to get taken down, but, I've seen multiple Writers on Fanfiction using this style, and none of them have been flagged for it. I honestly don't know what you guys want me to do. I need a little bit of time to think. A lot of stuff has been happening to me and my family lately, so, I'll need a little bit of time off. Don't go on rampages because I'm not updating this story as often. I'm also gonna try to add chapters to my other stories, which I think you should check out. So... once again, thank you for your concern, but I am going to need time off. Have a nice day you guys. I hope you'll understand.

 _~Sombrakitty365_


	6. The return

Dark Pit sits alone in a dark room. It's quiet, dead silent, all except for that clock driving him insane. Tapping his index finger on the polished surface of the mahogany desk. The soft carpeting below his feet is a bit dusty, since it hasn't been vacuumed in a while. Eventually, the ticking clock was too much for Pitto to handle, and he pulled out his crossbow, aiming it at the clock. Suddenly, the door slammed open, hitting the wall with enough force to knock down the clock. The sudden flood of bright light and the loud noise scared Dark Pit and made him jump, so he hid under the desk and held his ears.

"It's nice to be back after all this time." A familiar voice filled the room. Dark Pit's eyes widened and he looked over the desk. Mouth agape, he gazed upon his long gone friend bane of existence with a mix of shock and overwhelming terror. What was _she_ doing back here after all this time?! Indeed, Sombrakitty had returned. And to that last guy who commented asking if Sombra is an OC, she is, but not a serious one. She's only supposed to be used as the author's avatar. "Hey, Dark Pit. Long time no see."

After a bit, Pitto recovered and stood up from behind the desk. A cocky smirk stretched across his lips and he went over to greet Sombra. "What's up, you Mary Sue?" A shudder went down Sombrakitty's spine and she growled.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you, too!"

Getting up close to each other, a bolt of lightning seemed to be held between the two of them just by their glares alone. Sombrakitty and Dark Pit sighed.

"So," Sombrakitty broke the silence that had enveloped the room once more. "How many asks and votes have there been in my absence."

"Not very many." Dark Pit groaned. "Mostly just salt and insults." Sombrakitty let out a deep sigh of disappointment and went over to her desk chair. Turning on the computer, she quickly logged in and went to the list of Smashers they still had left to interview.

"Hey, Pitoo?" Dark Pit glared at the girl. "Who should we interview next?"

"There have been a lot of requests for Lucas." Dark Pit sauntered over next to Sombrakitty and pointed at all the requests and questions for Lucas. Sombra nodded her head and smiled.

"Well now. We've just found our next victim."

"Oh god, what do you have planned-"

"Come along Pitoo!" Sombrakitty walked over to the exit and stood in a triumphant pose. "We've got to get the Studio ready in time for the interview! I'm also going to need you to post a message on every Forum, Blog, and Social Media website you can!"

"WHY?!" Dark Pit objected, not a fan of being pushed around.

"Because I need the whole world to know that I'm back."

* * *

Guess who's back in town! So after all that family drama ended, my friends started bugging me and bashing on me about my shitty stories. So, I stopped writing for a while. But I'm back and better than ever! So I hope you will all sit back, relax, grab a bucket of popcorn, and make sure it's hella salty! We're back in business baby, and questions are OPEN! X3


End file.
